


purrfect

by aurora_chiroptera



Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: There are stray cats in every city. This includes Alicante Magnus finds when he comes across a little kitten. Are he and Alec ready for this expansion of their family?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545829
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> My second bingo fill fic! This is for the prompt: Chairman Meow

Magnus walked through the streets of Alicante. He and Alec had moved to the nephilim capital only a week ago, and Magnus had to admit to himself that he felt out of place. He’d wanted to get out of the loft, not liking the sense of hiding there. Walking Alec to work had seemed like a good idea, but now he was alone to make his way home.

No one would dare harm him, and Magnus knew he was strong enough to stop any such an attack. But the feeling of being unwelcome hung over the city that had been locked in hatred for Magnus and his people for so long. 

Magnus knew that being present, being seen, would begin to make changes in this. But damn did he miss New York. On these cobblestone streets, his fashion and makeup alone set him apart. Even those who did not look at him harshly or in judgment still stared, because Magnus was not what was expected.

Passing an alleyway, Magnus heard rustling. Concerned it might be someone trying to sneak up on him, Magnus brought his magic to his hands. Approaching the opening of the alley, Magnus saw a little shadow move, running into a pile of boxes (he should mention the need for recycling in Idris to Alec).

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Magnus called. Looking behind himself to see the street he was on was empty, he slipped further into the alley.

Whatever was there continued to try and move further into the boxes until it ran into the back of one. Magnus used his magic to right the box, the little creature tumbling to the bottom. He hurried forward, looking into the box to see a tiny grey and white tabby cat. It was still a kitten, and mewed up at him, scrambling on the side of the box to try and get out.

“Careful little one,” Magnus cooed, reaching his hand in. He let the kitten sniff it, before reaching up to scratch its head. The kitten put back its ears at first but started to purr when Magnus gently patted it. “What are we going to do with you?”

The kitten mewed again, but stopped trying to get out of the box. Magnus reached his other hand in to pick up. It stopped purring and started squirming as Magnus examined it.

“No collar and you look very skinny and dirty,” Magnus reported to the kitten. “I don’t think your anyone’s pet. Where is your mother?”

The kitten tried to claw him. He moved to cradle it, examining its stomach and paws. 

“Tiny little toe beans,” Magnus cooed again, touching one of the front paws. The kitten spread its toes, claws still out. “Doesn’t look like you have any injuries. And I think you’re a little boy, aren’t you?”

The kitten meowed very loud at that.

“Yes, I know gender is a social construction.” Magnus rubbed the kitten’s head again, calming the kitten almost immediately. “Okay little boy, you’re coming home with me until I can think of a better plan.”

Standing, Magnus left the alleyway after looking around. There were no nephilim to be suspicious as to why the new High Warlock was lurking in alleyways. Stepping out, he headed quickly to the loft. The kitten remained content as long as Magnus was petting him.

Once back in the loft, Magnus made a beeline for the kitchen. Waving his hand to make kitten formula appear, he set about finding all his kitten care supplies. He’d helped strays for long enough that he had everything else on hand, from a little bottle to feed the kitten to some gentle flea shampoo.

The kitten squirmed in his grip, as Magnus put a little bit of water in the sink. It would barely cover the kitten’s legs and was warm and bubbly with the shampoo. Setting the little one in there was easy enough. And it turned out the kitten was one of those cats that enjoyed the water, so it took only a matter of minutes to get him cleaned up.

“You need a name don’t you?” Magnus asked the kitten as he dried him off.

The kitten gave a very commanding meow at that.

“How about... Chairman Meow?” Magnus chuckled to himself. “Like that?”

The kitten wandered over to sniff the formula.

“Look at that, you’re less grey and more white than I thought,” Magnus praised. “But you’re right, you must be hungry.”

Once Chairman had been fed, the kitten decided it was time to sleep. Magnus left him curled up on the couch and set about making a space for him. Magnus would guess he wasn’t box trained, and there were plenty of things inside the loft that could be dangerous to an exploring kitten. Making a playpen with a litter box, some toys, a bowl of water, and a bed, Magnus picked up the kitten and set him on his new bed.

“I have to get some work done, but I will be right there,” he told the kitten, pointing at the couch. Magnus would be able to keep an eye on Chairman from where he sat. Chairman just yawned, stretched a little, and curled back up.

Magnus settled, opening up his scheduler and pulling up his email on his phone. Before he knew it, between responding to emails and answering phone calls, the sun was heading to the later side of noon and Chairman was meowing loudly.

“It’s lunchtime, you’re right!” Magnus said, putting everything aside and standing. He stretched with a groan, and moved to look at the kitten. “You figured out the box! Very good.”

Chairman swatted at a toy, chasing after it when it slid across the floor. Magnus was pretty sure he was a little under 8 weeks old, so he would ideally still be with his mother. But, Magnus could see if he was interested in some solid food as well as the bottle. Crouching to push a toy to Chairman, he laughed as the kitten pounced on his hand instead. Chairman seemed to find his shiny rings very interesting.

“Now don’t bite them, that wouldn’t be good for your teeth,” Magnus advised. He conjured a fresh bottle and picked Chairman up to feed him. Chairman stuck his claws into Magnus’ hand to keep the bottle close. Magnus winced, but little scratches really were a risk that came with the job of having a kitten.

Magnus’ heart sank as he realized he was acting as if Chairman was here to stay. He had no idea what Alec would think of having a pet, especially one that could be as needy as a kitten was. Alec always liked and got along with the stray cats Magnus had befriended in Brooklyn, and the cats had always liked him. But right now, both Alec and Magnus were getting used to new jobs and a new city.

If Magnus was on his own... he would keep Chairman without a second thought. But the thing with a partnership was making decisions together, and Magnus was so happy to be married to Alec. That didn’t mean Alec would agree to a kitten, however.

While making himself lunch and a cup of coffee, Chairman managed to balance on Magnus’ shoulder. “If I find any cat hair, I know who to blame,” Magnus told him, and the kitten rubbed his cheek to Magnus’, purring.

Animals really were amazing. They tended to be able to tell who meant them harm and who could help them. Magnus seemed to have gained this little’s trust easily. And even if Magnus couldn’t keep him, he knew he could find Chairman a good home.

He put Chairman back in his little play area while he ate, but Magnus grabbed a pillow and sat with the kitten when he was done. He could complete his calls just as well from there, leaning against a bookshelf and playing with Chairman.

That was how Alec found him hours later. Chairman had fallen asleep on Magnus’ lap, and Magnus was petting him while talking on the phone. Alec raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything while Magnus finished up his call. He just put down his bag, and set about making them drinks, as if it was completely normal to find his husband with a kitten.

“Alright, bye Dot,” Magnus said and ended the call. 

Lifting Chairman gently, Magnus stood, setting the kitten back down on the pillow Magnus had been sitting on. Chairman snuggled into the warmth with the smallest sigh.

Magnus crossed the room to Alec, pulling his husband close by his waist. Alec leaned down to kiss him, and Magnus smiled. The kiss started out brief, almost lazy, but it grew quickly in warmth. Magnus settled against Alec, letting himself get swept away in the sensation of the kiss and the love he felt for this man.

Alec pulled back, seeming reluctant to do so as he pressed kisses to Magnus’ cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead. “As much as I would like to take this further,” Alec said, smiling down at Magnus, hands spread over Magnus’ lower back. “I feel we need to address the kitten in the room.”

Magnus nodded, leaning up on his toes to catch Alec’s mouth one more time. Pulling away, he took Alec’s hand and led him over to Chairman. “I found him when I was walking back to the loft. He seemed to be without a home or a mother, so I thought it best I take him with me.”

Alec knelt and reached out to pet the kitten. His big hand nearly dwarfed Chairman. Chairman just gave a little chirp in his sleep but doesn’t wake up. Magnus didn’t know which was cuter, the kitten or Alec’s soft smile while he petted Chairman.

“He needs some bottle feeding still,” Magnus said, crouching beside Alec. “I was thinking we should keep him until he is able to only eat solid foods and we know he’s box trained.”

“You want to give him away?” Alec asked, turned to Magnus with a frown.

“You want to keep him?” Magnus said, feeling his breath catch a little.

“Of course, if you do,” Alec stopped petting Chairman to turn and face Magnus completely. “I know there are a lot of things about New York you miss, including the cats. Plus it should work out fine, you work from home most days and I can feed him when I’m up early...”

Magnus could feel the smile growing on his face. “You think we’re ready for a pet?”

“Yes. And I think he will help make Alicante feel more like home,” Alec said, smiling back at Magnus. “But only if you agree.”

Magnus couldn’t contain his grin and decided to throw himself at Alec. Alec caught him easily, and they both laughed. “I might have already named him,” Magnus said, muffled a bit by Alec’s shoulder.

“What’s his name?”

“Chairman Meow,” Magnus said, pulling back to look Alec in the face.

Alec smiled a little wider, shaking his head. “Sound perfect.”

“Surely you mean purr-fect,” Magnus said, tapping his index finger to Alec’s nose.

“Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec rolled his eyes dramatically with a pained groan.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus said and winked.

“No bad puns in front of the baby.”


End file.
